Adiós mi amor
by DannySaotome
Summary: Ranma narrará el motivo por el que tendrá que asumir una dolorosa despedida.


¡Hola una vez más!

Vengo cargadita de una nueva historia, la verdad a mi musa le ha dado por trabajar, lo que es justo después de un buen tiempo de inmerecidas vacaciones que se dio ¬¬. Espero que sea de su agrado y que se diviertan un poco con esta nueva entrega.

**Adiós mi amor**

Caminaba bajo la lluvia completamente absorto en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué le diría cuando se enterara? No tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar luego de esto… estaba completamente empecinado en no llevarla conmigo esta vez, ya que sería tan doloroso para ella como para mí. Sin embargo Akane no era alguien a quien pudiera convencer completamente, siempre era tan necia… muchas veces cuando su vida estaba en riesgo ella sólo corría hacia mí suplicándome que la dejara venir conmigo, y yo sólo… sólo me dejaba llevar por esa maravillosa sensación de verla preocupada por mí, de ver que no le era indiferente, que yo le importaba tanto como ella a mí, y al final terminaba convenciéndome.

En muchas ocasiones me arrepentí tanto de poner su vida en peligro, tantas veces me odiaba a mi mismo por ser incapaz de darle un "no" al momento de verla destrozada llorando frente a mí, implorándome que no me alejara de ella, sabiendo de antemano que tendría que enfrentar algo realmente peligroso, y que ella simplemente no podría venir conmigo porque jamás permitiría que algo malo le ocurriera. Era tan difícil imaginar mi vida sin ella… técnicamente desde que la conocí eso me resultaba imposible. Pero en este momento debía ser fuerte, tenía que resistir a las pruebas que la vida me imponía, esta vez sería diferente, no dejaría que ella viniera conmigo… porque sabía a la perfección que se interpondría, y aquello era algo en lo que yo no tenía elección.

Observé con tristeza aquél amuleto que me había regalado; se trataba de una pequeña medalla en forma de cuerno, aquella que usó cuando luchamos contra el dragón de siete cabezas en Ryugenzawa. Me lo dio argumentando que me protegería, tanto así como lo hizo con ella. Al principio me mostré un poco escéptico, solía pensar que mi fuerza y mi habilidad bastaban para alejar a cualquier amenaza, pero algo extraño sucedió entonces…

**Flash Back:**

Entrenaba en las montañas, era un día bastante tormentoso por lo que decidí refugiarme en mi carpa para dormir, calenté una sopa instantánea mientras abrigaba mi cuerpo con un cobertor. Al poco tiempo me quedé dormido, había entrenado tanto que me encontraba realmente exhausto, por esa razón no tardé mucho en conciliar el sueño. Un rato después un extraño sonido hizo que me despertara, me quedé quieto esperando localizar el lugar del sonido, sin embargo ya no se podía oír nada. Volví a recostarme esperando que se tratara de algún animal que andaba suelto, no quise prestarle demasiada atención así que me relajé una vez más para intentar descansar.

Nuevamente aquel sonido me alertó; esta vez estaba decidido a salir y revisar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomé una linterna del interior de la carpa y salí, intentando agudizar mis sentidos para situar el origen del ruido. Caminé lentamente observando atentamente a mí alrededor, cualquier señal de movimiento que detectara me alertaba y hacía que tomara posición de defensa, debía estar preparado para cualquier ataque sorpresa. Retrocedí algunos pasos en dirección a la carpa, estaba realmente atento observando aún a mi alrededor por si detectaba algún sonido, sin embargo ahora todo estaba aparentemente en calma.

Bajé la guardia y me dispuse a entrar de nuevo a mi refugio; no obstante algo hizo que me detuviera, una fuerte mano se apoderó de mi cuello asfixiándome, no fui consciente de la manera en la que me acercó hasta la corteza de un gran árbol para tener mayor control sobre mi cuerpo.

—Otra vez frente a frente Ranma Saotome… pero ni pienses que esta vez vas a tener tanta suerte como en nuestro último encuentro… recuerdo como el miedo se apoderaba de tus pupilas y como ellas me suplicaban que terminara rápidamente contigo…

―Ya…Ya…Yami ¿Qué… diablos estás haciendo… aquí?―inquirí sorprendido viendo de reojo como su rostro denotaba una extraño gesto de venganza.

― ¿Es que ya lo olvidaste? Aquél encuentro en el que por tu cobardía abandonaste y decidiste marcharte con tu tonto padre lejos del templo.

―Yo nunca… huí, mi padre fue quien decidió hacerlo… fue él quien se acobardo por lo que hizo…―expliqué mientras flexionaba mis piernas para conseguir alejarlo de mí.

Di una patada al aire logrando salir de su prisión, sin embargo él fue lo bastante rápido para esquivar mi ataque y caer de pie con gran agilidad al otro extremo de donde me encontraba. Lancé una mirada desafiante, mientras él permanecía quieto en su posición sin quitarme su vista ni por un momento.

― Así que fue tu padre quien lo hizo… pues bien, ahora por su cobardía pagarán las consecuencias, nadie se burla del Gran Yami sin pagar muy caro por ello. ―amenazó al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra mí lanzando varios ataques.

Sin lugar a dudas había entrenado con el propósito de eliminarme, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de hacerlo. Caminé en espiral, tenía pensado arrastrarlo junto al tornado del dragón volador, estaba seguro de que lo vencería con ese ataque y además lo dejaría completamente atónito, iba a saber en ese momento con quien se enfrentaba, ya no alardearía sobre su gran fuerza frente a mí. Me encontraba a punto de culminar con los pasos del ataque, cuando de repente sentí un fuerte puñetazo en mi abdomen, el cual acarreó que perdiera la concentración y que él aprovechara ese momento de debilidad para hacerme quedar a su merced.

Una vez más me tomó por el cuello de mi camisa, levantándome algunos centímetros del suelo y propinándome un puñetazo en la mejilla que me envió directamente hacia el suelo. Saltando con agilidad cayó frente a mí y lanzándome una de sus penetrantes miradas, narró la razón de su odio hacia mí, tragedia en la que yo era "culpable".

―No es porque huyeras que te odio tanto Ranma Saotome, tú eres el culpable de que mi vida se haya transformado en un verdadero caos, desde aquél día nada volvió a ser lo que fue, ¡y todo es tu culpa!―Sentenció―Eres el culpable de que mi entrenamiento en Jusenkyo fuera un verdadero infortunio… ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacerme caer en uno de esos miserables estanques malditos? Tú y tu padre pagaran por el fatal estado que adquiero cuando me transformo, y no sólo por eso... después de que te fuiste no quedó una sola migaja de comida.

―Espera… dices que caíste en un estanque maldito y acaso ¿en cuál de ellos caíste?―Pregunté sorprendido por su repentina revelación.

― ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Por tu culpa fui el hazmerreír de toda mi aldea, me transformaste en la criatura más patética que haya podido existir… ―hizo una pausa y golpeó la tierra con su empuñadura. ―Soy un maldito pato con enormes ojos y cara de idiota… ¿puedes si quiera imaginar la reputación que tenía luego de que vieran en qué me convertía?, pero yo era un guerrero… no podía dar aquella imagen de debilidad, así que decidí partir de la aldea y no regresar hasta convertirme en el mejor artista marcial, y así fue… ahora todos me respetan, todo volvió a recobrar sentido para mí, y por eso decidí buscarte y tomar venganza.

Me incorporé de nuevo mientras escuchaba su relato, intentando traer a mi mente algún recuerdo que me diera alguna pista sobre su desgracia, pero aunque me esforzara no encontraba absolutamente nada de culpa en el incidente.

De alguna manera sabía que él no era un enemigo como los que hasta ahora había enfrentado, él sin lugar a dudas era superior en fuerza y velocidad a cualquiera que hubiera peleado contra mí; Yami provenía de una familia de guerreros muy poderosa, y él en particular había heredado las habilidades de su abuelo, el artista marcial más poderoso de su aldea. Lo supe desde la primera vez que me enfrenté a él, no era un chico común, él poseía unos sentidos, una fuerza y velocidad desconcertantes, así que sabía de antemano a que me estaba enfrentando.

―Yami, escucha… no recuerdo el haberte causado ese problema, ¿no estarás confundiéndome?

―Escúchame tú a mí…―espetó empezando a atacarme una vez más.―sé muy bien lo que vi, y nada de lo que digas en tu defensa te ayudará a salvarte de tu destino. He estado siguiendo tus movimientos, sé todo sobre ti, y sé perfectamente cuál es tu punto débil.

― ¿Así que lo sabes todo? ¿Y según tus investigaciones de qué se trata?―inquirí en tono escéptico.

― ¿Conoces a esta chica?―Preguntó sacando de su traje una pequeña fotografía.

Tomé la fotografía creyendo que se trataba de una broma, sin embargo no se trataba de ninguna, al contrario era algo bastante preocupante para mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver a la chica de la fotografía; se trataba de Akane… inmediatamente lo observé desconcertado, no podía ser cierto, él había estado vigilándome todo este tiempo sin que yo me percatara de su presencia.

― ¿Cómo… cómo rayos lo hiciste?―Pregunté comenzando a exaltarme.― ¡Anda, respóndeme cretino!

― Ya veo… entonces no me equivoqué, definitivamente si es alguien importante para ti… Ranma, ¿acaso me crees tan tonto como para que te revele mis técnicas?

― No te atrevas… esto no es problema suyo, tu venganza es conmigo Yami, ¡déjala a ella fuera de este asunto!

―Eso lo decidiré yo… ¡ahora prepárate a pelear!

― ¡No metas a Akane en esto, te lo advierto!―vociferé volviendo a concentrarme para esta vez lograr el dragón volador, me encontraba tan molesto que lo único que pasaba por mi mente era vencerlo, ahora más que nunca tenía más presente ese pensamiento, si lo conseguía también Akane estaría libre de esto.

Cuatro…tres… dos… el paso final y la victoria sería mía…

―¿Crees que soy tan tonto para caer en tu trampa? ―cuestionó colocando en su rostro un gesto de superioridad. ― ¡Pero tú si caerás en la mía!

Un resplandor de energía se hizo presente en el lugar, era un aura inmensa de poder, me quedé completamente desconcertado observando lo que estaba ocurriendo a mi alrededor, era completamente increíble, una técnica de la que jamás había oído, pero que ahora presenciaría.

―Prepárate Ranma para recibir el poder de mi ira.―advirtió.

Un cúmulo de energía se dirigía hacia mi, pronto acabaría por destrozar el lugar y a mí, sino hacía algo antes. Busqué alguna rama donde pudiera saltar y escabullirme del ataque, sin embargo no podría llegar muy lejos sin que el ataque me alcanzara. Tomé rápidamente mis cosas y entre ellas el amuleto que me había dado Akane y me dispuse a correr. Miraba contantemente en la dirección contraria a la que corría observando la distancia entre la potente energía y el lugar donde me encontraba. Suspiré aliviado al ver que gozaba de ventaja.

―No escaparás Ranma Saotome, por fin se hará justicia.―espetó lanzando su técnica hacía el lugar donde me encontraba.

Cerré mis párpados con fuerza esperando el momento del impacto, no obstante lo único que conseguí sentir fue un tibio resplandor rodeando mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos temiendo ver el resultado, y allí estaba, un extraño reflejo cubriéndome, me pregunté de dónde provenía aquella luz y descubrí que en mi mano se encontraba el cuerno… ahora lo entendía todo, como el deseo de Akane era protegerme, el cuerno me brindó la protección que ella tanto deseaba.

Pronto se disipó la cortina de humo que cubría el lugar, ahora podía ver perfectamente a Yami completamente satisfecho por haber "acabado a su enemigo", pero debería saber bien, que yo no me daría por vencido.

―No sé qué te causa tanta felicidad Yami… aún me encuentro aquí, ¿crees que soy fácil de vencer?

― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Cómo diablos lograste escapar de mi ataque?―me interrogó sorprendido.

― ¿Acaso me crees tan tonto como para que te revele mis técnicas?―Respondí sarcástico. ―Si quieres un enfrentamiento conmigo, será mejor que me lo digas… no es correcto atacar a otros por sorpresa, ¿que no te lo enseñó tu abuelo?

―Maldito…―bufó ―No olvides que aún tengo a tu novia como segundo plan…

―Y tú no olvides que te pedí que la dejaras en paz, más te vale que no te atrevas a tocarla porque me vas a conocer…

―Está bien, tendremos nuestras batalla en una semana, será todo o nada… si tú pierdes no volverás a verla, y si pierdo renuncio como sucesor a mi dinastía, es decir, perderé todos mis poderes. ¿De acuerdo?

No volver a verla… dolía tanto siquiera pensarlo… pero no podía decirle que no a este reto, estaba en juego mi orgullo, mi reputación, ahora tenía una razón aún más poderosa para luchar… tú, mi Akane… no dejaría que algo malo te ocurriera, jamás podría perdonarme, por eso ganaría, ganaría para salvarte, porque sabía que aunque me negara él iría en tu búsqueda para provocarme, y eso no lo permitiría, mientras encontrara la manera de mantenerte al margen de esta situación, haría lo que fuera necesario.

―De acuerdo―contesté.

―Nos veremos entonces…

**Fin Flash Back **

Aquí estaba ahora, a dos días de mi batalla… caminando bajo la lluvia intentando mantenerme fuerte, fuerte para verte y despedirme por si algo llegaba a salir mal. Tenía la seguridad de que lucharía por ti hasta la muerte misma si debía hacerlo, y haría todo aquello con tal de verte feliz y segura, no permitiría que nadie se interpusiera en mi objetivo.

Divisé el inmenso portón de la entrada a tu casa, mis pies actuaron con voluntad propia moviéndose con rapidez, demostrando el deseo y la ansiedad que sentía por verte. Pronto me encontré frente a él, suspiré en un vano intento por darme valor y me encaminé ignorando miradas de sorpresa, la única que quería ver en ese instante era a ti. Abrí la puerta de tu habitación, tan rápido que te provoqué un susto. Jamás olvidaré esa mirada que me diste, entre emoción y desconcierto, corriste a abrazarme tal como lo imaginé y yo tan tonto como siempre me quedé estático, tanto o más como una inerte barra de metal.

―Ranma regresaste al fin… ―sollozó envolviéndome en su abrazo una vez más.

―Akane yo… yo no podré quedarme a tu lado ahora…

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando Ranma?

―Sólo vine a despedirme de ti… yo ahora no puedo quedarme… y no puedes venir conmigo―me apresuré a agregar viendo que empezaba a empacar su maleta.―No esta vez Akane… por favor, no hagas esto más difícil…

―Pero Ranma… no te dejaré, no quiero hacerlo… ¿qué es lo que harás?

―No… no vendrás conmigo esta vez… ya está decidido, iré a entrenar y una chica no puede interferir en esto…

― ¿Estás diciendo que sería un estorbo para ti?―cuestionó con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

― ¡No es nada de lo que estás diciendo! No pienso ponerte en peligro esta vez, me lo prometí a mí mismo…

―Pero… ¿Cómo que peligro? Nada de eso, iré contigo.

―No―espeté, ―ya está decidido…

Partí de su habitación con un nudo en mi garganta, estaba completamente destrozado al dejarla así, sin siquiera darle una explicación coherente de porque me iba de esa forma… pero por ahora era lo mejor, no quería preocuparla aún más…

Salí de la casa que tanta felicidad me había traído, no quise decir ni una palabra más a nadie, porque sabía perfectamente que sería un dolor más grande para mí, y debía mantenerme fuerte. Huí lo más rápido que pude intentando no mirar atrás.

Akane… prometo que regresaré, lo haré por ti, pero entre tanto… adiós mi amor.

**Notas finales:**

Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y se hayan divertido que sin lugar a dudas es el propósito de esta historia. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer hasta acá y aún más a los que amablemente me dejan sus opiniones, a todos muchas gracias y nos veremos pronto. ^^


End file.
